


Father Of The Bride

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan asks for permission to propose to Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Of The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Father Of The Bride  
> Characters: Casey and Morgan  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Morgan asks for permission to propose to Alex.  
> Notes: Written for [personal profile] rthstewart 's 3 sentence ficathon. Prompt was Chuck, Morgan & Casey, father-in-law??  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Casey knows he's being intimidating but it's fun to watch Grimes stammer and squirm as he asks for Alex's hand in marriage. His beautiful daughter is very much her own woman and saying no would probably make her elope meaning he wouldn't get to walk her down the aisle.

Realizing Morgan has stopped speaking Casey crosses his arms and glares at him, "you can ask but I don't even need to tell you what I'd do if you ever hurt her but I see the way she looks at you so I guess I'm going to be your father-in-law and I need you to do everything you can to make her happy, that's the mission, Grimes."


End file.
